Post it girl
by British Tea Rex
Summary: Hazel Marvel isn't a normal teenage girl. She is forced to serve her classmate Nanami Tokinawa. This has given her the nickname post it girl. One day she meets the host club and her life takes a turn towards the unexpected.
1. Prologue

On my shoulders I carry the burden of grief everyday. I know they died for a noble cause so I can never hold that against them. Blindly, people look on as I deceive them with my constant cheeriness so I never seem pitiful as I never want others sympathy. In one month of grief, no one's emotional scars can heal that quickly, especially when someone close dies.

" Always walk with a smile on your face no matter how great your troubles are." These words are engraved into my mind so I never will forget. To respect their memory I must live by these words. I don't want to feel miserable for the rest of my life either. All I want is to fit in and find somewhere I belong.

However, once meeting 7... how should I put it... 7 unusual individuals, my life took a turn to the unexpected.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ouran Academy. The place for the most supreme and incredibly rich people. A heaven for the rich and beautiful children from the high class society. Myself not included. Don't get me wrong I attend the school but my family is hardly rich, actually my father was a renowned, affluent business man in the economic world. Despite this, his company which once was on the peak of greatness, suffered considerably and was forced to sell to any willing buyers. We were plunging into the depth of bankruptcy. Luckily, the Tokinawa family, well known for their devious dealings and their highly crafted antiques, brought out the deficient business which relieved us from our debts but we were still left in poverty. Kindly, they accepted my family as staff in their household, working to wait hand and foot of their every desire. Their daughter, Nanami Tokinawa, is in my year at the academy. Famously, I have been known by the whole school as post it girl.

It all started when I struggled to keep up with Nanami's demands so she wrote them on post it note. One post it note isn't bad but bit by bit there were a stack of demands piling up like a mountain. Soon, it wasn't just her demands but the whole class joined in on the event. As I am indebted greatly to the Tokinawa family I will never refuse a single request as I can still go to Ouran on their funding.

" Hazel Marvel. It's your turn on the cleaning rota!" The class president announced to the class. Quickly, I avert my eyes from the scenery of the school to his gaze revealing my jade eyes behind the veil that is my brunette hair.

"Yes, class president." The advantages of sitting next to the window is that if you get bored in class you can admire the scenery of the majestic school. You could get an astonishing photo as you could capture the light dancing on the waters of the fountain and the flowers butterflies bask in the warmth of the desirable sunlight to warm their wings. A scene of transquility. I wish I had my camera.

"Well, that wraps things up. Any further discussions will be discussed at the end of the week." The class president walked off and I heard some of the girls sniggering wickedly with dark smiles on their faces.

" I don't know why he bothers she is always on cleaning duty anyway." It's not like I want to do the cleaning but I don't want to disappoint Nanami. " Maybe we should start trashing the classroom then that way she might finally snap." Wow, I'm SO scared! It's not like my life isn't hell enough already. Class 1-A isn't very fond of me as you can tell. They probably think I am just after Tokinawa-sama's money. I know I am running low on money already as I can bearly just cover the rent at the moment.

For a facade, I put on my professional face to show I am not affected by their words. " You know your antics will make my job harder but I gratefully appreciate it if you didn't make my job harder than it already is as Tokinawa-sama would be angry to discover if I was late by the antics of my fellow pupils." From my bowed state I look up with a glare causing the girls to stagger back knocking over the chair on the way down. " Thank you for your time for listening to me." With fake innocence I walk off back to my seat staring out to the same spot I regularly gaze at. Maybe this will help with my next story that I am writing.

'Fuchsia cherry blossoms gracefully glide on the soft, amiable wind which gently caressed each delicate plant. Beauteous butterflies bask in the warmth of the sunlight, letting the heat stretch across their agile wings. Distantly, I heard a tender, familiar voice calling my name. The one I have waited for. Yearned for years and finally we have the chance to meet again...'

" Hazel you should response the first time when I call your name!" I snap out of my dream-like trance with a jolt and gaze at the individual. Tokinawa- sama in all her glory. Her shimming hair that looks so bright it looks like it has been kissed by the sun. Unwavering, sapphire, gem-like eyes and her tall physique looms over the top of me in superiority.

Great, I will still thinking like a writer.

" I apologise deeply Tokinawa-sama, my mind wandered for too long. Please forgive me." Her facial features softened and her hand drifted to the top of my head.

" Hazel you know how I hate formalities just call me Nanami. After all we have been friends for a long time." Lightly, I smiled back at her in response. " After school, I am going to the host club and I need you to come with me." This was the first time she ever asked me to accompany her to the club. I hear they were nothing but fools with too much time on their hands and have nothing better to do but manipulate women's hearts for their own pleasure. I over heard this from an ex-customer who used to go to the club.

" I am sorry, Tokinawa-sama. I have my cleaning duty to fulfill."

" Don't worry about it. I don't think you will ever drop the formalities. You always seem to be stuck on cleaning duty, don't you?" Amused, she chuckled. " Come and meet me anyway once you are done. Nojiko is calling for me. See you later!"

Slowly, I wave her off. She was the most popular girl in the year who captured all the guys' hearts with a single glance. All the guys adored her; all the girls wanted to be her. She was lucky in ways she never knew. Unlike me, who is outcasted and invisible to the school's population, she was widely accepted and a role model to all. There are advantages in my situation: never being let down by people, no arguments and it gives me time to think.

As soon as the bell went people were eager to evacuate the classroom and go home leaving me on my own. I better go and get the cleaning supplies from the cupboard. Momentarily, I had left the classroom, however in the short amount of time that I had left the room unattended somehow the moderately clean room was trashed with torn pieces of paper and messages plastered across the wall. The classroom looked like a hurricane had rushed in at full force whipping the papers and scattering them across the room. The messages contained vile meanings. For example, one of them was ' Nanami's bitch', another was the favourite name of the class, 'Post-it girl' and 'poor bastard'. There had never been a mess as great as this. Weekly, some of my 'classmates' trashed the room to see if I would snap. At the moment, I can handle it quite well but soon I'm not so sure to what I might do.

Usually, the job would have took at least half an hour, but with the additional mess it took me an extra 20 minutes. Not a bad job if I say so myself. Time to head over to the notorious host club. It took me a good while to find Music room 3 as I had never been near this side of the building here. Carefully, I opened the door and rose petals twirled and dance on a breeze and behind the veil of petals stood 7 figures posing. In the centre of the group of the extremely attractive men, was a blond haired guy and as he opened his eyes the enchanting, violet eyes stared at me through the strands of his long hair.

" Welcome, princess." His voice was as smooth as silk. I couldn't tear my eyes of the men. " Hey boss, we haven't seen her before. Is she new?" A pair of auburn haired twins popped up from thin air with golden eyes. Startled, I stagger back into a tray and I hear a rattle of cups and saucers. Quickly, I spun around to see what I had collided with. A umber brown haired boy which match the colour of his eyes looked feminine with the tea set. It took me awhile to figure out I had caused the stain on the uniform.

" I'm so sorry! Please let me dry clean the uniform and I will pay for the bill!"

" Don't worry about it. I can manage. I mean all I need is a clean uniform." The boy smiled back gently in assurance.

" Sorry to break it to you Haruhi but this means I will have to add extra to your debt." A dark character appeared from no where, writing furiously in a little black book. His glasses gleamed sharply and covered his eyes. His charcoal coloured hair swept in a neat and orderly fashion. Haruhi grimanced at the thought of his debt raising yet again.

" Honestly, I don't mind cleaning the uniform and I will pay for it myself."

" It doesn't matter. I'm used to him raising my debt at any moment." Haruhi causally replied.

" Hey! Hey! What's your name?!" Suddenly, I was nearly knocked over by brute force. I look down slightly to see a small, dirty blond boy clinging tightly to my arm, unwilling to let go. With huge, chocolate coloured eyes, he stares at me. Wow, he is so cute!

" Haz..." Before, I could finish I was interrupted by a tall, lean man with gentle eyes and dark hair who towered greatly over me.

" Mitsukuni, you still have cake on your face." Slowly, he kneeled down to Mitsukuni's height and wiped his face. Piercingly, loud shrieks filled the room. That's sweet how he cares for Mitsikuni.

" So which type do you want?" The blond one dramatically asked.

"Type?" Was he going to ask me what kind of host I want? I didn't come here for that! I only wanted to get Tokinawa-sama and escape the room as fast as I can.

" Well, here at the host club, we have every type you could want! Which one will you choose? There's Honey-senpai , the loli-shota type. Mori-senpai, the wild type who looks after Honey. Kyoya, the cool type or Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil type. Haruhi, the natural and last but not least, me Tamaki Suoh, the princely type!" He posed in a strange way as he shined.

" Sorry, I didn't come here for that." Tamaki froze and went into the corner sulking. " I came here to meet Tokinawa-sama."

Suddenly, he shot up out of the corner grinning. He's quick to recover. " That means you coming with me after all she is my customer." Tamaki dragged me along with him to where his customers were as they glared at me in jealousy.

" Welcome back Tamaki!" All the girls announced happily.

" Thank you, princess." Lowly, he knelt down on one knee grasping hold of one girl's hand. " In the coldest depths of Winter, I dream of the time we spend together as it brings warmth into the bitter months and..." He puts the girl's hand onto the left side of his chest. " to my lonely heart." Fangirl screams fill the arm as the girls blush brightly, almost as red as a tomato. Overwhelmed, some girls faint on the spot. I don't understand why this is so popular. Is everyone this strange?

" Hazel, I see you made it here." Glancing down, I see Tokinawa-sama sipping tea n a delicate, china cup. " What do you think of the club so far?"

" Let me just say, this wasn't quite what I had expected." Am I the only one unaffected by the host's dramatic charm?

Tamaki lit up. " Oh, so how do you two know each other?" He suddenly had an interest in our conversation.

" Let's just say... good friends." She brought the cup of tea up to her lips daintily.

" That's nice." Tamaki commented while smiling.

" Hey boss. Let us have her for a while" Hikaru and Kaoru chant simultaneously.

" I'm sick of you shady twins stealing my customers!" Tamaki moaned.

" Well, we can just tell that she is sick to death of hanging around you, milord." Tamaki went back to his favourite sulking position.

" Come on mystery girl." Hikaru grabbed hold of my wrist and Kaoru followed in suit.

" We'll show you a good time." I felt the heat raising to my face as they dragged me over to their customers. For a moment my heart skipped a beat. How can this pair of men affect me this much? I wonder what kind of act they do. Tamaki is way too dramatic for his own good.

" Hikaru and Kaoru welcome back!" An eager fan asked.

" Glad to be back princesses. I've missed you all. " Hikaru said cooly.

" Aww but Hikaru you never say anything like that to me!" Kaoru asked pleading. Tenderly, Hikaru lifted Kaoru's head to look him deeply into his eyes.

" I know butI could never forget about you Kaoru. Especially because you are the one made for me."

" Oh Hikaru!"

"Oh Kaoru!" Screams of joy filled the air yet again. What on earth is going on around here?! Stunned looks from them both were sent in my direction. Why were they looking at me like that? I touched my face to feel a thick liquid running down my face.

" Were you thinking dirty thoughts about us?" Hikaru grinned sinisterly. Holy... I was having a nosebleed! Blushing deeply, I covered my face as the twins erupted into laughter.

" I knew our act overwhelms some people but we've never had a reaction like that before!" Kaoru gasped out before hurling into fits of laughter.

" It-It's not that! I'm just... embarrassed. I've...never seen people act like this before!" Stuttering nervously, I looked away wanting to avoid their gazes at all costs. Suddenly, all the hosts looked at me. Why did this have to happen to me?! A light tint of a blush swept across the twins' faces in surprise. I began to dap my nose of its red content when the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder as it sounded like a herd of wildebeests.

" Come to daddy! Don't worry I will take you away from those shady twins!" To my surprise I was swept up by Tamaki; he was clinging to me in an unbearably tight hug. While, I was struggling to break free I felt some death stares from the fans of the hosts around the room.

" Someone please stop him!" I cried out desperately as I felt myself struggling to breathe. None of the girls looked willing to help me out as some were starry eyed at see all the host gathered in one area. Luckily, Mori was at hand to help as he grasped me from Tamaki's grip.

" Thank you so much." He just nodded in response. " What can I do to repay you? I hate feeling indebted to people. "

" You don't need to do anything." So he's a man of few words...

" Hazel, we have to get going!" Tokinawa-sama was already at the door waiting to leave. Finally, freedom! I don't want to be embarrassed any further. Just as I was about to escape, I was ambushed by Tamaki in another tight squeeze.

" Hazel! Such a pretty name for my daughter!" Daughter? Is this guy mental or something?

" Tamaki-senpai, please would let your daughter go home as I have many things to do this evening." I can't get rid of this guy until I play his daughter. Happily, Tamaki smirked.

" Of course I will! Just call me daddy from now on!" Fake smiles always came in handy in this kind of situation. Before I could be harassed anymore, I ran out after Tokinawa-sama hoping she wouldn't be to mad at me for being late. It turned out she had already made it to the luxurious limo and was sitting crossed legged picking at her nails out of boredom. Shamefully I bow in front of her.

" I am sorry I am late. The host's didn't let me leave so easily."

" I'm not surprised. It seems they have taken a liking to you. Come on. Get in the limo. You have quite a lot to do when we get back. Did you enjoy your time with the hosts?"

" Let's just say... that I haven't met anyone like them before."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yesterday seemed so surreal. People actually paid attention to me without being judgmental about me. But then again, they didn't know my situation. Post it girl is always good for jobs and nothing else. Everyone thinks that there is no need to be friends with me as I always do jobs. I suppose no one does consider that I want to be liked or go out with friends like normal teenagers, but my situation isn't exactly normal. There's no use in dwelling in my own thoughts. After all, today is a new day and I can't keep thinking about the past. I need to move on.

Every morning, I wake up early, do the jobs required and by the time I'm done I have to wake Tokinawa-sama and prepare breakfast. It's the same routine everyday. Truthfully, it doesn't bother me as I am so used to these circumstances. I enjoy cooking early in the morning. The mouth watering aroma of the warm bread as it toasts into a rich golden brown colour. Eggs sizzling in the pan as the butter in the pan pops as it is fried and spits out of the pan violently as the butter begins to burn. Sometimes as a special treat I will cook bacon as it rarely is in the kitchen. I love food way too much!

When I made it into the extravagant, exquisitely decorated dining room, the head of the Tokinawa family, Akito Tokinawa graced us with his presence as he rarely attends breakfast in the morning. His hairline is being to recede as his once blond hair had tints of grey hiding in the roots. Icy blue eyes intimidate the servants sometimes as it makes him seem like a stern, bitter man. Kindly, he was the one who helped my family out as he was a childhood friend of my mum. Nanami was sat at the other end of the table as far away from her father as possible as they had an unstable relationship. The room was painfully silent as you couldn't hear a whisper of a voice. Quietly, I brought in the plates of food as I felt the atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife and it would have no effect. Softly, I lay the plates orderly onto the table, being careful not to disturb them.

" Hazel," a tough voice called and I flinched in surprise.

" Yes, Sir you called." I turned to face him and gave him direct eye contact to show he had my full attention. Not many servants looked him in the eye like I did which showed that I had full trust in my employer.

" I heard that you have got better grades on your last test. Keep up the good work if you want to keep attending Ouran Academy."

" I am deeply grateful for all you have done for me and even have gone as far as to offer me a job. Thank you for your kind words." I bow in respect. At least, I still get complimented now and again.

" You're dismissed." I nod and turn to head out of the room to get ready for school. Honestly, the uniforms need to be a different colour. Yellow isn't my colour. Carefully, I pin my hair up into a neat bun with my fringe hanging down the side framing my face. Patiently, I began to wait for Nanami outside the limo. Lucky for me that it's still warm. Once it gets into Winter and snowing I don't think I will be able to wait out here for long. 10 minutes later, Nanami finally made it out of the house after applying her usual amount of make up. A light coat of shimmering green eye shadow to show of her blue eyes, a faint blush followed by a natural shade of pink for lipstick. I have never wore make up on my face before. Maybe it make her seem more attractive to guys. I don't think I will ever be able to understand it.

Despite, her late arrival to the limo, we somehow managed to arrive at school early. Nanami left the limo in a rush to catch up with Nojiko and her other followers. Left on my own again. I don't really mind. The library has a good selection on books which half of them go unread. Maybe I should catch up on studying there in the peace and quiet.

" Hazel." Immediately, I turn to see who called after me.

" Hi Haruhi. How are you?" The boy smiled kindly at me.

" I'm fine. I just came to do some studying. I am kind of struggling a little in some of my classes so I need to make sure I keep up my grades." Battered, ancient books were peering out of her bag. Seriously, it must be hard keeping up with studies when he hangs around with loud people like the host club. " So Hazel, how come your here early?"

" I came with Tokinawa-sama but she wandered off with her friends so I decided to head over to the library. If it isn't much trouble, please could you help me study as well I need to improve my grades a lot." If I want to keep coming to school, I can't let my grades slip at all otherwise the payments to go here will stop so I will have work for the Tokinawas for the rest of my life if I don't get an education.

" Sure. It's not a problem. You know it might be more fun to have someone else to study with."

"Thanks." For the rest of the journey, we both remained silent. Haruhi seems alright compared to most of the hosts. How on earth does he manage to put up with them? Looking at him closer, he doesn't really even seem to be a boy. Maybe that's why I don't mind him so much when I talk to him. First, we worked on maths which is my worst subject, then English which seemed to be his favourite subject.

" So how did you find the host club yesterday?" Asked Haruhi while picking out the books from the shelves behind us and gently put them on the table.

" I don't really know how to describe it. I suppose they are all really strange. Not you though! You seem normal enough to me!" Haruhi laughed heartily. After his laughing fit he turned to talk to me.

" Don't worry about it. When I first meet them I thought they were a group of idiots but slowly I got to know them little by little and they seemed like fun. I think it's fun when you get to know someone little by little so you can see what kind if person they are. And it can surprise you from when you had first impressions of them to when you get to know them so well. People can change without even knowing why." This person seems to be really insightful.

" How come you ended up joining the host club if you thought they were idiots?"

Smirking to himself Haruhi began to explain his situation. " Well, I didn't exactly join... It was more to pay back a debt because I broke a expensive vase that was going to be auctioned. The debt is a lot but I am managing to pay it alright so I don't mind."

Without thinking I said, " I know exactly how you feel." Vivid, chestnut coloured eyes stared at me astounded. Before he could question me, I was saved by the bell wailing loudly repeatedly. " We better get going class will be starting soon." Quietly, we walked back to class with our footsteps pounding against the floor. When we made it into the classroom in a short dash I made it to my seat and gazed out of the window in the usual spot. Honestly, I was surprised Haruhi didn't know my situation as he is in my class and I am usually the talk of the classroom gossip. Mind you, I don't think guys gossip or bitch about people as much as girls do. At least, I wasn't on my own in the morning like I usually am if Nanami runs off. Shockingly, she wasn't even in class yet; that's really unlike her to be out of the classroom when the bell goes off.

" Well, who would have thought we would see you here?" With a yelp, I jump out of my skin nearly falling to the cold, hard floor. I start to glare at the culprits. Two fiery, auburn boys were grinning manically at me like cheshire cats with their golden eyes gleaming in mischief. You have got to be kidding me! These two jokers are in my class! It can only get worse!

" What do you to want?" I snapped without meaning to.

" Well, that's kind of rude." Hikaru said disapprovingly. Suddenly, I felt guilty. Occasionally, I snap at people when I am annoyed. It was unfair of me. He didn't even do anything. " I know let's play a game!"

" A game?" I hope it isn't anything bad...

" Let's play... the which one is Hikaru game!" They joyfully announce.

" I already know which one is Hikaru by the way your hair is parted." I said confused.

" Let us finish first." Quickly, they slipped on identical hats and shuffled around so I lost track of which twin was which. " Now try guessing. Which one of us is Hikaru?" Oh god this got a lot harder.

" The one on the left is Kaoru and the one on the right is Hikaru!" I declare as I point in their direction.

" You're wrong!"

" You know I'm right but you won't admit it! I know which one Kaoru is as he is more innocent than Hikaru!" Hikaru stopped his act and marched up to my face glaring down at me.

" What makes you say that?!" His eyes demanding for an answer. My heart rate increased rapidly as if it was racing. He was too close! I can't lose now when I know I'm right.

" Simple you're more mischievous than Kaoru!"

" We're twins! We are exactly alike. What makes you think you can tell us apart?"

" Even if you're twins and look and act a lot alike. You are still two different people!" His eyes widened. Did I do something wrong?

" Hikaru, Kaoru why don't you quit annoying her?" Haruhi called after them as he walked over towards us.

" It doesn't matter Haruhi. I snapped when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." For a moment Hikaru looked taken back by my apology. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

" It's fine as long as it doesn't happen again." Relieved, I smile at them. Kaoru returns the smile which makes me blush a little.

" It is better to be on good terms with people so it means less trouble. You two seem interesting enough. Don't worry, I don't intend it to happen again."

" Hey Hikaru! Kaoru! Why are you even bothering to talk to her? She will only be after your money." Damn, it was the babbling girl from yesterday who fell over. She really has it out for me, doesn't she? She doesn't even know the whole story. What right does she have to judge me? Possibly, she might be the one who put up those messages yesterday. I felt their wide eyes staring at me. Her friends were calling her to get her attention. Her name was Monica. I should be used to this by now but for some reason I can't just drop it. Something about that girl irritates me.

" Excuse me but I think you are mistaken. They were just curious who was in their class. They didn't even know me before yesterday and I have no interest in their money. If you are trying to annoy me because of what happen yesterday, I'm sorry but it won't work. I am sorry about what happened but I simply just wanted to make a request. Now if you don't mind please leave me alone." Sweetly, I smiled at her covering the damage she caused. Irritated, she huffed and turn back round to her friends. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before opening them. When I turned my head towards them, they were still in shock.

" What were they talking about?" Haruhi voiced their thoughts running though all the boys minds.

" Honestly, just leave it alone. I'm fine. I'm used to it. You don't need to know my business like I don't know yours." Luckily, the teacher came in which meant they all had to go back to their seats. That was a close one. I'm sure they will figure out that I'm post it girl and request stuff just like everyone else, then avoid talking to me. Class passed by slowly, almost painfully as the teacher bored us with his monotone voice, teaching mechanically which means no one in the class was motivated or even listening. Many people were doodling in their books out of boredom. Where was I up to writing in that story anyway? Oh yeah!

' Those unwavering, understanding eyes he had as a child had never changed. Hardly, he had changed at all. Except he was different in some ways. Taller. Stronger. He was a man. Definitely he had grown up. Gracefully, he walked towards me; captivating me with those golden, glowing eyes.'

Ring! The bell interrupted my train of thought. Finally, lunch! Impatiently, my stomach growled to gain my attention that it was time to eat.

" Hazel, take care of the things on the post it. I need them done by the time I finish at the host club tonight. You might want to start now, there's a lot to do." Nanami made a sudden appearance like in a magic show. Time for the daily chores to begin. At this rate I might not even be eating the lunch I've packed.

" Alright, I will do everything that you need, Tokinawa-sama." With a nod and a swift turn, she was off in a dramatic fashion. When I turn to look at my desk more post its covered the wood and the desk's worktop was barely visible anymore. The legacy of the post it girl is known far and wide across the school and I get my jobs each and every lunch. In the end I always complete the tasks at hand! It's funny it kind of makes me sound like a superhero! Post it girl away! I can be childish when I want to be.

Of course I complete Nanami's post it first as that is my top priority. The note included: collect books from the library, make sure that you collect all the love letters from my desks and put them in Nojiko's bag as she wants to read them, talk to the flower arranging club to see if they can do the party at the estate next week, choose any flower suited to a cool colour scheme, finally get the specially made cake from the cooking club and hand it to Honey-senpai after school. The cake could wait until after school. Then, I went to work on the other post it notes which were simple requests. Nothing too hard. However, by the time I had finished. There was no time to eat lunch! Only a couple of hours, then I can eat. Fortunately, I didn't run into Haruhi or the twins so I wouldn't get any questions but I might be screwed after school as I am on cleaning duty yet again.

In class, I was struggling to focus as my stomach began to growl annoyed at me for skipping lunch again. Usually, it wasn't this bad but I find it hard to go hungry for a while. At least I won't be cooking dinner when I get back to Nanami's house as the chef should be back from sick leave. Once the bell of freedom rang, once again they packed and ran off to other places. Unfortunately, Haruhi and the twins stayed behind. No doubt that they wanted to question me on what happened earlier.

" Hazel, you seem to be ordered around by Nanami a lot. Is there a reason for that?" Haruhi sounded concern.

" I'm amazed none of you know. After all, I constantly seem to be the talk of the class. I'm sure you have heard of post it girl."

Hikaru laughed. " Yeah, I heard she can't do anything for herself and does everything for class 1-A. Pathetic if you ask me. I might make a request sometime soon."

" Pathetic. It's not like post it girl has a choice. Well, Hikaru you can make your request right now! I'm post it girl, after all!" Realisation hit him to what I had just said. The laughter stopped abruptly. " Sometimes, I am forgetful so Tokinawa-sama put all the orders on the post it. But soon she told everyone to make requests if they needed it and there you have it. How the legacy of post it girl started!" I announced it dramatically.

" You said you didn't have a choice. Why is that?" Kaoru spoke up.

" I am her servant. Every servant has to do as their master says. My family is indebted to her. My father's company went bankrupt and the Tokinawa's brought us out. We were still in debt and they offered us jobs as servants and to pay off the full debt I still have to work for them. They even pay for the money for my enrolment in Ouran Academy. I don't think I will ever be able to repay them."

" So that why. In the library when you said you knew how I felt about my debt to the club so it's the same as you to the Tokinawas." Haruhi managed to fit all the pieces together.

" Yes, but that's only one of the reasons. Now if you don't mind leaving, I still have work to do." I turned away from them so they couldn't see my face. Tension in the air was rising as I still felt their gazes on me.

Hikaru started to speak. " Hazel, I'm..."

" Sorry? Please, spare me. I am sick of hearing people say that. Pitying me because of the position I'm in. I get on with my life so why can't other people just get on with theirs? Please, go."

" Hazel..."

" I said GO!"

" Well fine! Just don't expect another one!" Hikaru stormed off and Kaoru and Haruhi followed in suit. When my parent's died, all I heard was I'm sorry. Honest to god, I am sick of hearing that same line repeated to me. Sympathy won't get me far. I just need to be on my own for a while to learn to move on. But at least they tried to understand, unlike most people in my class. I just dread the moment I have to go to the club to give Honey-senpai the cake because they will be there.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Come on, it's only a door. You have to go in at some point. All you have to do is go and give Honey-senpai the cake and go. Hesitantly, I open the door. Quickly I enter the room as I avert my gazes from the hosts' faces. The creamy haired boy smiled joyfully as he spotted. But by the way he was grinning, I think he spotted the cake first.

" Honey-senpai, Tokinawa-sama had this cake especially made for you so she wants to know what type of cake would be best for the party you're attending next week at her estate." Mori-senpai lifted the box from my hands and lay the cake carefully onto the table. Gasps left people's mouth as they saw a bright, colourful cake decorated with curved icing swirls around the border. His fans were going wild with happiness as they saw his face light up when he took the all important first bite of the slice.

" Mmm... Yummy! This cake tastes really good! But it could do with more strawberries..." Instead of inheriting his family's business, he should be a cake critic. Anyone who loves cake that much should.

" Thank you for the feedback. I better get going and tell Tokinawa-sama."

" Do wanna eat some cake with me?" He gestured with holding a colossal sized cake with extremely detailed decoration. It looked really tasty. No I must resist! Only a few more minutes until I can eat.

" I'm sorry but I don't really have much time left and I'm not that hungry. Thank you for offering maybe next time." My stomach calls my bluff as it angrily cries out for attention. At all times why now?

" I think your stomach doesn't agree with you, Haz-chan!" He beamed his brilliantly cute smile as he knew I had to sit down as he had seen through my lie. "Here have this one. It's banana flavoured!"

Mori cut out a slice for me and I nodded to him in thanks. Shyly, I brought a bit of the cake to my mouth. With one small bite, it changed so much. The softness of the fluffy texture of the sponge with the banana flavour invading my tastebuds. I have never had a cake as good as this before! Before, I realised it I had eaten the whole slice.

" Good isn't it? Here have some more." He passed another big slice to me.

" Thanks, Honey senpai!" I said while holding my fork high preparing to dig in. I don't smile at him with a fake smile but a true hearty grin. In response he grinned back.

30 minutes later...

" Wow, it's so good! I've never had this much cake in my life!" Sighing happily at my satisfied stomach, I relaxed in the seat. His customers gapped at me like fish as I had managed to eat three full cakes which beat Honey as he had 2 cakes. I don't ever want to go without lunch again! When I opened my eyes I noticed all the hosts looking at me in amazement.

" Hazel! How could you eat that much?! My daughter has such a big appetite!" Tamaki ran over at lightning speed.

" It might be a gift or I have a second stomach for sweets!" I don't think I will be hungry anytime soon though.

" I don't think anyone has ever beaten Honey-senpai before." I froze as I realised it was Kaoru who spoke next. Hikaru still seemed pretty annoyed at me. The same guilty feeling from this morning had come back again and I stared down at my plate. Damn, why do I get so wound up about this guy!

" Haz-chan, is something wrong?" Honey looked worried. To encourage him, I ruffled his fluffy, fair hair.

" I'm fine. I was just hungry. I feel a lot happy after I ate some cake with you Honey-senpai!" He began to brightly beam his smile at me. How can anyone be so unbelievably cute?! Clanking heels hit the floor as Nanami strolled over towards us.

" Hazel, to think your surrounded by the host club again! You must be popular with these guys and to think you haven't really talked to any guys before at all. Anyway I have to take her off your hands we have to go back home now. See you later boys." She turns quickly and heads off out the room.

" I had a good time. Thank you. See you around Honey senpai, Mori senpai." I was almost running out of the room and then I heard a voice shout after me.

" A lowly servant always follows in its master's footsteps like a loyal dog." Lightning fast, I turn around to see Monica smirking at the comment she made.

" If this was brought on by my outburst at you earlier then I'm sorry. But you need to learn to value other people's privacy as my personal life is no concern of yours. And not to judge people on where they stand but judge them as a person." For once I actually said that to a person. Usually I never lecture people on how they should act, but this girl needs to stop being so judgmental about my circumstances. She singles me out only.

" One day you'll show everyone your true colours. A bitch who's meant to serve for the rest of her life." She's definitely the one behind the messages. Turning away, I try to hide my face. " Are you running away little bitch? Go on after your master." It was hard to resist turning around and slapping her right in the face. One step out of line and it would be the end of my education. My only hope getting away from the Tokinawas. My fists shook in anger as I clenched them. Regretfully, I had to walk away. It's only for a few more years and I'm free. Freeing my hair from the bun, it cascaded down my back in waves. Nanami briefly took notice of my presence. Silently, I go to the limo. Amazingly, Nanami didn't say anything and was unusually quiet. Then, we were on our way.

At the host club...

" Don't you think it was kind of strange the way that Hazel was acting?" Haruhi was beginning to collect the cups left over after the business hours.

" I don't see what there is to worry about. She is always ignoring everyone, unsociable and talks to hardly anyone." Hikaru wasn't interested in her especially after how she had talked to him earlier.

" Have you ever thought there might be a reason for that?" Kaoru's eyes widened in realisation.

" Hikaru what if she's like us?" Kaoru said quietly after Haruhi left the room. " Shutting out everyone and everything. Maybe she wants to find people like we did when we wanted someone to tell us apart." Hikaru sighed as he remembered the days when he and Kaoru were always together and hardly interacting with anyone.

" But Kaoru she isn't like us. At least people know who she is! I don't know how she told us apart but she is one of few who can tell us apart."

" But at least we had each other. She might not have anyone. You've seen the way everyone treats her. Why don't we help her?"

As stubborn as usual he wasn't about to give in. " If she wants my help she will have to apologise first." Annoyed, Kaoru sighed. He knew how Hikaru still struggled to interact with people and how incredibly stubborn he could be.

" Fine, I'll just tell everyone about..." A strong arm pulled him back instantly. As Kaoru stared back to his twin, panic was wide in his eyes.

" What do you want to do?" Kaoru smiled the winning grin to his brother. He knew his brother like the back of his hand.

" It's exactly what I had just said let's help her out." Thunderously loud steps came closer and closer towards the twins.

" What's wrong with my daughter?! Did you twins do something to her?" Melodramatically Tamaki shook Hikaru by the shoulders with his eyes demanding for an explanation.

" And what if we did?" Sinister smiles emerged on their faces.

"You're not planning anything to taint my daughter are you!"

"Relax boss we haven't done anything. We want to help her." Tamaki's face turn in to worry.

" Why... What's wrong?" His voice changed to low, caring tone. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru explained the events which had occurred earlier in the day and the day before.

Dramatically, Tamaki rose from the seat he had taken and clicked his fingers. " Alright men, it is the duty of the host club to make all women happy and Hazel is a woman in need! Let start with operation Free post it girl!"

Concerned, Haruhi asks, " Tamaki-senpai what exactly are you going to do?"

Rushing to his 'daughter's' side he gripped her tightly. " Don't worry Haruhi I haven't forgotten about you! You'll see..." Suddenly, Haruhi felt worried for Hazel as she knew how flamboyant Tamaki could be...

Meanwhile at the Tokinawa's manor... ( Hazel POV)

They'll probably stay away from me now. I wouldn't be surprised. After all, they aren't my friends. The only person I can call a friend is Mei. We still contact her through e-mails but I haven't seen her face since eight years ago. She moved away to America with her parents. Actually she sent me an e-mail just an hour ago-usually she is incredibly slow at replying.

_Hi Hazel!_

_Did you miss me?! I know I haven't replied for ages! Be glad to know I'm not dead! I'm sorry. I have been really busy with everything at home. I've been to New York recently it was AMAZING! I hope you could go with me someday but I know money's tight for you at the moment. How are things with Nanami? I hope she isn't bossing you around too much. If you think so, I will come to Japan myself and sort her out. I might be able to come soon I finally convinced my parents to let me go aboard! If I get any free time I'll come and visit I've been meaning to for ages. I miss you so much! _

_Will type soon love Mei :) XXX_

Lightheartedly, I smile to myself. At least she is ok. I don't want to get my hopes up in seeing her as for the least few times she has been in Japan on her dad's business she hasn't had time to see me and I shouldn't force her to. I'll be fine. Not to worry her I reply:

_Hi Mei,_

_I'm glad to see an email for once. Of course I've missed you I consider you my best friend. There's not a lot to say. Tokinawa-sama is alright. Nothing out of the ordinary. You don't have to come to Japan just for my sake. It's a long way to travel. Hope you're ok. _

_Love Hazel xxx_

E-mails from Mei make me really happy. It reminds me I still have a friend even if she is so far away.

An acute, soothing ring of a bell alters me that I am needed for duties. Unfortunately for me with the job I have as a servant, I have to wear the uniform to. Not a butler uniform which is much more crisp and more my style. Not a modern maid outfit but a traditional old fashioned one with a head set to match! At least I'm spared this humiliation from people at school.

Mary caught my arm to stop me in my tracks. Mary Brown was another maid at the manor and the only one I got along with besides Hibiki and Ren who both work in the kitchen. All the other maids in the household won't even talk to me and look on in disgust as they gossip behind my back. I don't mind but they say things like ' Attention seeker' which I'm not. I don't try to purposely get attention. Nanami somehow manages to attract attention to me.

" Tokinawa-sama has guests I need to you prepare some tea. I'm sorry you have to do it. I would have done but I have a lot to do and I have to be home early." Apologetically she gazes at me.

" I'm fine. Don't worry. I just got called anyway." Gently, I smile back to assure her it's fine.

" Thank you! I'll make it up to you." Quickly, she rushes away in her own little world. I retrace my steps down the continuous corridor decorated with acclaimed art work hanging side by side and high-reaching windows which allowed the light to flood the hallway. As I head towards the kitchen I heard a very worrying sound.

BOOM!

What the hell is going on?! Picking up the skirt of the dress, I dash towards the scene. Dark, cloudy smoke floated out of the kitchen. Panic rose through me as it remained me of that incident. The one I don't ever want to remember. The one I will never forget.

" Hibiki! Ren! Are you alright?!" I screamed as I shoved open the door to find the kitchen full of a dark smog swirling around making it hard to see. The palms of my hand started to sweat from my nervousness. A couple of coughs could be hear behind the veil of smoke. Quickly, I opened all the windows in the kitchen. The smoke slowly drifted out of the kitchen into the air.

" What's all the shouting for? We only burned a couple of things!" Ren shouted. As the surroundings became clear, his messy blond hair was on display with his green eyes showing how annoyed he was.

" Idiots! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I don't want a repeat of that incident. Both of you are the only ones I can call family now." Tears threatened to spill out. Damn, why am I so emotional today? I felt a firm hand placed on top of my head ruffling my neat hair.

" Hazel, you know that won't happen again. Especially to us. You know what they say cooking is an art and art is an explosion." Hibiki said passionately. My temper flared up.

" Explosion! I'll give you an explosion! Cooking can be done without any dilemmas. I wonder how the both of you still have your jobs here considering the number of accidents have been caused in the kitchen."

" It's because we are so lovable! At least you aren't upset anymore." Hibiki replied as he put his arm around Ren. I smile at him. The idiots, they always know how to make me feel better, especially after my parents' deaths.

I get back to the work I was originally supposed to do. Carefully, I begin to set up the cups choosing the best china set from the cupboard which had just been imported from Portobello road in London. The design on the cups are elegant as it is simple yet classy. Nanami likes tea such as darjeeling so I set that up in the matching teapot including 8 teaspoons as it is best to include a teaspoon for the number of people having the tea.

" I hope by the time I am back in this kitchen that there won't be any more accidents or explosions."

" I can't guarantee that. Especially with Hibiki around." Ren said glumly. Poor Ren, always dragged into trouble by Hibiki. I shook my head laughing to myself as I exit the room, remembering the incident with the eggs and the microwave which happened last week. Instead of being called the cooks of the Tokinawa household they should be called the comedy duo of the Tokinawa household. They are the weirdest people in the house but I don't know what I would do with them.

Finally, I make it to Nanami's room after numerous twists and turns in the labyrinth of the house's corridors. I open the door find the same individuals I thought I had escaped for the rest the day.


	5. Chapter 4

A.N/ Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story so far! A BIG thanks for the reviewers so far I was literally jumping for joy! I never imagined I would get 10 followers on my first story. Sorry for taking so long. School has been crazy with homework and I've suffered writer's block for a good while :/ Hope you all like the new chapter!

Chapter 4

" Hazel?" All the voices of the host club exclaimed as they saw me in my maid uniform. Of all the people who had to see me in uniform it has to be the host club didn't it? My body was frozen stiff in the doorway as my eyes were wide at the sight of the men. Why didn't I figure out it was them earlier? After all it was unusual for Nanami to have more guests than usual.

" Hazel, why don't you bring in the tea for my guests? We were just talking about the party being held at the manor next week so you might as well stay because I need you to tell all the preparations which have been sorted out."

My false smile returns to my face as I say, " Yes, Tokinawa-sama." With caution I set down the cups and teapot onto the table. There is no way I can afford to pay for damages; if I broke them and I can't afford to lose money especially with the rent this month.

" Haz-chan!" Suddenly, I felt a huge weight around my waist and turn to find Honey-senpai clinging onto me as if he was a monkey.

" Hi Honey-senpai." With Honey on my back it made pouring the tea much more difficult than it needed to be but I don't mind it so much as he is nice to me.

" You look really cute in that maid uniform Haz-chan!" My hand froze and I use my hair to hide my face as I knew I would look as red as a tomato right now.

" T-t-thank you. But it's only a uniform." I murmur quietly.

" My daughter looks so cute in her little maid uniform!" Tamaki began to fawn over me with tears flowing from his eyes. " Haruhi, you have to wear this!"

"No way in hell, senpai!" Haruhi shouted. Quickly, Tamaki grabbed onto Haruhi's violet blazer. Desperately, He was trying to run from his tight grasp but wasn't getting very far. This was odd. Why would Tamaki want to dress Haruhi in girl's clothes?

" Haruhi... by any chance like... cross dressing?" Suddenly, everyone froze.

" Of course not! It's just that Haruhi looks a lot like a girl... Not that he is a girl of course!"

The twins joined in out of desperation, " Haruhi is the most manly guy we know! He's beat up the best sumo wrestler in the school!"

" You idiots, you must be able to come up with a better reason than that!" Tamaki shouted disapprovingly.

What the hell are they on about?! " If Haruhi cross dresses it doesn't make him any less of a man than any other men." Relieved sighs were heard around the room.

" Cross dressing runs in his family. His dad works at a tranny bar." Honey explained cheerfully.

"Really? Is that true Haruhi?"

" Yeah, he's worked there for a long time now."

" Alright. The tea is ready. Here's the tea. Be careful it will still be a bit hot yet." Mori took Honey off my back as I began to hand out the tea. Each of the hosts gave me a polite smile in return. Once I got to the Hitachiin twins my nerves took a turn for the worst. Hikaru was obviously ignoring me which for a strange reason made me feel even worse. I started to shake as I handed him the cup. I hope he didn't catch on to how nervous I was feeling around him. Next, I had more ease handing Kaoru his cup of tea until...

" Hazel." I glance up at him and suddenly, he pulled my ear down to his mouth. Gently, he whispered, " Don't worry about Hikaru. He'll get over it. It's not like he hates you so don't be so nervous." I shivered a little as I felt his warm breath on my neck. My cheeks were flushed with rosy red as I saw his encouraging smile. Panicking at our closeness I pulled away and knocked over the cup spilling the tea all over his trousers. He gave a pained shriek.

" I'M SO SORRY! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" A surge of panic ran through me. Kaoru was clutching his leg tightly with his face wincing at the pain. Quickly, Hikaru went over to his brother.

" Kaoru! Are you alright?!" His eyes were full of worry for his brother. I gasp in surprise as his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. I grabbed a towel I had been holding and tried to wipe the stain on his leg at a furiously fast rate.

" Umm... Hazel I think your wiping in the wrong place." Kaoru stated nervously. I look at him bewildered like a deer in headlights and then glance down... Holy... Was I wiping near his...

" OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" Flushing a vibrant shade of red, I hide my face from his view.

" Kaoru what are you doing letting someone else touch you?! You know I'm the only one allowed to toy with your body." Hikaru gazed with meaningful eyes.

" I'm sorry Hikaru. You know I only like it when you touch my body."

Both twins sent sinister smirks in my direction. Rich red was flowing at a steady pace down my face.

" Did you like that Hazel? It's pay back for earlier." Those... JOKERS! I've been humiliated yet again!

" You... Do you ever get sick of annoying the hell out of me?!"

" No you are our new toy after all." They stated simultaneously. This can't be good! I don't want to put up with their teasing. Someone please help me get away from these tricksters.

" If we could get on with the meeting it would be helpful." Nanami interrupted looking irritated.

" I am sorry, Tokinawa-sama. Forgive me for getting too carried away." Like the servant I am, I bow before my master.

" Go and clean yourself up you look like a disgrace." Nanami turned around avoiding my gaze as she looked ashamed me.

" As you wish." I could feel all the hosts stares on me. To some extent Haruhi looked shocked. I'm sure they have seen servants before, what makes me any different? Without a second glance, I exit the room.

Once I made it to the kitchen I was surprised that there hadn't been any explosions. Both Hibiki and Ren were busy at work making the only thing they could without wreaking the place; cake.

" It hasn't even been half an hour and you haven't wreaked the kitchen yet. It must be a new personal best!" I announced. I'm happy they have actually made progress.

" Is that supposed to be sarcasm?! I can go a whole day without exploding anything or wreaking the kitchen!" Spinning around Ren turns to look at me. His eyes enlarged as he gaped at me in awe as he saw the bloody river running down my face. " What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't have a serious illness, do you?"

" Don't panic! It's nothing!" Frantically, I wave my hands preventing him coming any closer.

" Would it have anything to do with those very good looking guys you have your eyes on up in Nanami's room?" Hibiki suggested slyly as he glanced in my direction. A immediate rush of red to my face gave him the answer he wanted.

" OF COURSE NOT! Why would I even look at them in that w..." I stopped realising it was useless to be stubborn. Ever since, I was young Hibiki could always read me like a book.

" Where you have fantasies about them?" His grin widened even further. Instantly I ran to the sink, slashing my face with the cool water, ridding it of the rusty coloured blood.

" Trying to get rid of the evidence after we've already seen it. Don't worry Hazel we are good at keeping secrets. We won't tell everyone about your wild imagination."

" That's enough of your teasing! I get enough from those two jokers at school!" I had my hand in my hair gripping it in frustration.

" Oh so now there is two of them~" Great, I've made things a hell of a lot worse for myself. Nice going there.

" I know what you're thinking so don't you dare mention anything to anyone at all!"

" Who said I would? I did say earlier..."

" Just stop. I"ve had enough! I'm not listening anymore!" Childishly, I put my hands over my ears, singing very loudly the song Hibiki hates the most.

" ALRIGHT! I'LL STOP! PLEASE SPARE ME ALL SO GREAT HAZEL-SAMA!" Dramatically, he was on the ground bowing in mercy at my presence, treating me highly as if I was a God. Abruptly, Ren bursted out in a fit of laughter holding his sides desperately to trying to breath properly. HIbiki let a brief snicker before joining Ren, laughing uncontrollably. Soon after I couldn't stop laughing, my cheeks aching from smiling too much. After a few minutes, of wheezing for breath we look at each other greeting with wide, cheesy grins.

A clicking of heels smashing against the solid, polished floor could be heard in the distance. The clatter getting closer and closer to our destination. A small maid slammed open the door and crashed into Ren making them crash land straight onto the floor.

" Sorry Mr Cook! I didn't mean to bump into you. I was panicking because I was told to find the mistress's personal maid straight away!" The clumsy maid, which was currently sat on top of a very bashful cook, is called Sakura Takano. She only joined the staff a couple of weeks ago. The poor girl had been in search of a job for months as her family struggle with money and her job here at the household pays a significant amount if her school fees.

On her face was thin rimmed glasses which perched on her nose. Her unusual hazel eyes shone with concern and her astonishing bright flame orange hair was tied in a pony tail with her fringe framing her heart shaped face. Her personality is very unusual as she is always cheery no matter what and is sincere to everyone. However, she isn't very good at remembering names so she calls most people by the name of their profession.

" Eh... It's no problem. But please can you get off my stomach, you're making it difficult to breathe," Ren gasped out.

Confused, she looks down at him and finally puts the pieces together. Stunned, she froze of a moment and then burst into a panicked frenzy. Carefully, Hibiki lifted her off Ren and he let out a sharp sigh of relief.

" Sakura, what does Nanami want from me?" I asked. From a moment she looked in awe as she finally noticed my presence.

" Ah, so you're the main maid! Have we met before?" Am I really that invisible to her? She's met Ren less times than she has met me so why does this always happen?

" Yes, we have. I gave you a guided tour on your first day here and we have met several times during the two weeks you have been working here."

"... Oh yeah! You've helped me out so many times! Thanks for everything so far. I have been meaning to say that for a while but I kept forgetting who you were."

" It's fine so what does Nanami want?" I have the feeling I will have to have a lot of patience with this girl.

" She wants you to show out the guests and make sure all the limos are here for their departure."

" Thank you for telling me. I have the leave so please make sure the cooks don't blow anything up." Loyally, she saluted.

" Yes sir! I mean... Ma'am" I heard the experimental cooks snigger under their breaths.

" I have a warning for you two. If anything and I mean anything happens I will personally deal with you some kind of punishment so terrifying you won't wrong me again!" They looked in horror as they knew I was serious. " Now enjoy cooking!" I beam a false smile that scared the pair.

I don't even have any punishments in mind but as a kid I would always prank them if they annoyed me. I'm sure I will come up with something. Now, I have to go outside and waiting for them to arrive before I can call all of them down stairs. I didn't even have to check if all the limos were there. They were all waiting in a neat row. Once I step outside I felt relieved to be out where it was cooler. Sometimes it gets too much being in the house. Sometimes I imagine my parents are still working in the room with me. There are so many reminders. The majestic cherry blossom which stands proudly in the middle of the noble Tokinawa estate is one of few places where I held good memories of my parents.

When ever I was upset I would climb that tree. All the way to the top. My dad would always follow me up there first and he would comfort me. He would always say at the end no matter how hard you're troubles are just smile. Not to sound weird he was always a happy man. He would always wear a stupid grin even at the most awkward of times. My mum said that was the best trait about him; his smile. The best time up in that tree was when the sun sets. Unique shades of orange and purple would infiltrate the sky taking away the azure blue. A warm hand pat my head, waking me from my dreamlike memory. I turn to see Kaoru looking at the landscape. The sun sending a warm glow on his skin. His amber gem like eyes sparkled in the light.

" Sorry for getting you into trouble with Nanami. Me and Hikaru can get a bit carried away at the worst of times." My head suddenly felt very hot from his delicate touch. His warmth felt comforting. Thump. Thump. My heart began to pick up speed and I felt strange. It wasn't like I was ill but I felt flustered.

" It's fine. How come you're not with the others upstairs?"

" I needed to get out. Talking about party planing and business gets boring after a while. Kyoya-senpai does all the business arrangements anyway. All the boss does is distract Haruhi and tries to bug him."

" Where's Hikaru? Usually you aren't seen together without each other. Never mind speak of the devil." Strolling slowly with an utterly bored expression, Hikaru yawned as he approached us.

" Have you been playing with our toy without me, Kaoru?" That same sly smile broke out on his face again.

" I'm sorry Hikaru but that meeting was so boring that I wanted to go off and have some fun." A cold shiver climbed up my spine at an alarming rate. The twins stood either side of me bending down to my ears.

Hikaru whispered, " If you are feeling cold..."

" Let both of us warm you up." Kaoru finished. Heat rose to my face as I stumbled back and I lost my footing. Instantly, I clench my eyes shut. It was a long way to the bottom of the steps so I braced my myself for impact. But the impact never came. I felt a strangle heat source in front of me. Shouldn't the ground be hard and cold?

" Hazel are you alright?" Kaoru asked concerned. Reluctantly I open my eyes and blush as I was held in his arms and my face buried in his chest. I was lost for words. Slowly I , I push myself from his grasp.

Footsteps could be heard approaching closer and we all turned to see the rest of the host club and Nanami deep in conversation. Kyoya was furiously scribbling in his notebook taking down everything to the last detail. Honey was clinging to Mori tightly like a koala bear. Tamaki was walking along side her.

" Hazel, are the limos are prepared?" Nanami said with an authoritative voice.

" Yes, all the host's limos are here." I responded.

" Thank you the meeting. We will be in touch Miss Tokinawa." Kyoya said professionally as he slammed his note book shut.

" The pleasures all mine. Thank you for being here today."

" Ok, we'll be going then. Bye my daughter!" Tamaki launched himself on me clinging with all his might.

" Bye... Daddy." It felt awkward yet strangely comforting.

All the hosts left waving. For some reason my eyes seemed to follow Kaoru. There was just something about him that made me feel strange. I wonder why...


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N/ Hey! This is the longest chapter yet so I hope you all enjoy it! I would like to say a BIG thanks to glasseslover22 as she has been so helpful with the new chapter! I would like to say hello to the new followers as I am glad you decided to follow my story. I am aiming to at least update every fortnight on a Sunday as it's easier for me to post chapters. You have all waited very patiently so I hope this chapter is worth it!**

Chapter 5

Last night after the host club I got scolded by Nanami. Honestly, I had never seen her this furious before. Her usually kind blue eyes blazed in fury at my insolence. Even when one of the maids had brought her a cup of water as ordered, she snapped immediately. She didn't drink the water like I thought she would. The cool content of the cup was poured over me. I felt humiliated. To some extent may be I did deserve it, after dishonouring the household by my clumsiness, but it isn't fair. I apologised, isn't it enough? But then again nothing I do for the household ever seems to be enough.

All the demands, the orders on the post it notes, no matter what I do I never get acknowledged by anyone, especially not by Nanami. Her words passed through me like knives. Hurtful and hateful. I thought the bullies were bad but this was even worse; having someone you care about, saying the things you never want to hear coming from their mouth.

Once she had calmed down I was finally dismissed with a reduced salary (which would make it harder this month to pay the rent) and the maid kindly escorted me out of the room. Sakura had run up to me worried and offer her favourite, pink coloured jacket to keep around my shoulders. I was incredibly grateful as I accepted it. I would have been freezing otherwise. Hibiki and Ren gave me a lift home later that night to make sure I got home that night.

Even though I was already under the weather, by the next morning I felt terrible. A burning head was the least of my worries. Despite some of the financial offers I get from the Tokinawas, I still struggle to keep up with everything: a endless job which I may have for most of my life, school work which seems to be piling up like snow in a blizzard, bills which are demanding more money than I actually have and sometimes even my daily life.

Sluggishly, I drag myself through the front door looking back smiling gently to myself as I see the photos of my parents together with the silliest grins ever. They always had grins like that to cheer me up when I was ill in bed. My mum would always bring the delicious, special vanilla ice cream for occasions like that. My dad would always pat my head in a patronising way to annoy me but he always knew it would make me feel better.

Carefully, I close the door to avoid waking the neighbours. Today, I had to get to the majestic manor early as I have to help the maids as they are short staffed again.

Once I was at the house, I found that there was a lot of labouring work to do. Unfortunately for me, the outmoded ovens hadn't been clean for a very long time. This was supposed to be Hibiki and Ren's job so why they didn't do it sooner I don't know. When I had arrived at the kitchen, they were no where in view. I bet they were hiding away somewhere because I lectured them yesterday. The cowards.

Right time to get on with this. It won't clean itself. Preparing for a long haul, I roll up my sleeves and kneel uncomfortably on the floor. Scrapping sounds echoed inside the small box and the grease covering my once pristine apron. My actions didn't seem to get me very far as my fever is beginning to affect my physical strength. I move the absorbent sponge back and forth repeatedly in an attempt to make it that bit cleaner. After having a good hour, spent cleaning and my head inside a box, I take the crud, vile, grease filled water out into the gardens to dispose of outside.

The sun is just rising across the azure sky with hints of pink. Eager birds start to sing contemptuously, hailing to the sun's rise in the sky like a fanfare. Being up in the early hours is worth it to see a sight like this. As I was lost in my own little world, I heard laughter in the around the corner. As I turn the corner, a blast of freezing water was shot in my direction soaking me head to toe.

The laughter died immediately. I opened my eyes and glared at the culprits. I should have known.

" HIBIKI! REN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted furiously. The boys stared in awe with innocent eyes.

" Hibiki started it." Ren pointed.

" But Ren what's wrong with having a little fun with some water?"

" Stop behaving like children and explain this!" I gestured at my now soaked uniform. They burst out laughing as I was flustered. " In the future I won't be cleaning the ovens again. You can do it yourselves and get covered in grease."

" Oh look Ren we missed a bit of grease." He licked his thumb and started to rubbed it on my nose removing the last of the grease.

" Don't look down on me! I act more like an adult than you and you're nearly 30! You're not much better Ren." He just shrugged his shoulders and started to clear up the tools. " What were you doing in the garden anyway?"

" The gardener is sick so we have to water the plants but it turned into a fight." Ren informed me.

" Only you two would have a water fight at seven in the morning. Please can you lend me some clothes just to do some work in?"

" Yeah, it's the least I can do. But they may be a little big on you." Replied Ren.

Once, I had disposed of the water Ren took me to the store cupboard where all the staff's belongings were kept. There was a collection of large to small sports bags and expensive looking handbags. I got changed the staff toilets. I dried myself with the soft, luxurious towel as Sakura took my uniform to get cleaned and dried ready for my exhausting shift after school. Ren was definitely right when he said his clothes would be a bit big. His black sweatshirt drowned me as the sleeves were longer than my arms and the jeans had to be turned up several times so I could walk in them. Luckily I had my school shoes with me.

When I returned to the kitchen, HIbiki laughed at the size of the clothes.

" If anything, you shouldn't be the one laughing after all you were the cause of all this. Honestly, I don't know how Ren puts up with you."

Ren remained silent looking at the ground, lost deep in his own thoughts. His face showed that he had some inter turmoil.

" Are you alright Ren?" I shook his shoulder gently.

" Yeah. Just thinking that's all." He murmured as he looked around for something to do. This seemed like odd behaviour even for Ren. I didn't have a chance to ask him as a bell when off which indicated the master's awakening. Once the master was up, there wasn't much time to loiter around. There are so many jobs to do and so little time. After all, we have to prepare the manor for guests tomorrow. The master is going to strike a big deal which could be a golden opportunity for the company as he would get connections to higher ranking people. If it fails, the first to be blamed would be the house staff if our service isn't up to par.

With little time to spare, the maids, butlers and other staff get the work without hesitation. After half an hour, I was struggling badly. My fever was steadily getting worse and Ren's clothes were far too big for me to work in. I opted to change into my school uniform straight away as I knew Nanami would be getting up soon.

I went up to the dining room to serve breakfast where at the main end of the table, the master was sat at the end, poised as he drank his tea. The way he sat was almost regal as he was the lord of this manor. He seemed to have an overwhelming presence in the room. When Nanami walked into the room, she obviously avoided any kind of interaction with me. I guess she was still angry from yesterday. The limo ride to school was even worse. All that could be heard was the soft hum of the car's engine. Nervously, I fiddled with my bag's zip as I could feel her glare on my back. As soon as the car stop, she rocketed out of her seat and slammed the car door in my face. She definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I thanked the driver before climbing out.

Despite by tiredness, I was able to walk at a fairly quick pace. When I reached the classroom, I headed straight to my chair not bothering to look at anyone. I can't afford to miss a day. I could miss something important after all which could affect my grades.

" Hazel, are you alright? You look a bit flustered." The caring voice startled me as I nearly jumped off the edge of my seat.

" I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. That's all. Thanks for asking Haruhi."

Two orange heads appeared out of thin air as I felt a sharp exhale of air touch my neck. Shocked, I jump off my seat but this time I landed on the floor with a loud thud. Their rowdy laughter echoed around the room as they grinned mischievously. A sharp pain courses through my head, pounding at the level of noise.

Tightly, I clutched the edge of the desk waiting for the pain to pass. I slowly rise from the floor shaking as my limbs felt like jelly.

" Did you get scared little mouse?" Hikaru teased. I blanked him as I tried to focus on sitting on the chair. " Are you still in shock? We must have scared you good."

" Yeah, you did. Please can you be quieter." I replied quietly.

" Come on guys. Leave her alone." Haruhi stepped in.

" Aww. But I want to play with our toy a little longer." He groaned childishly.

" Let's go Hikaru. We have to go and find the boss and report to him." Kaoru stated.

" Report on what?" Questioned Haruhi.

" He wanted to know about Hazel after last night. He was wanted to know if his 'daughter' is ok. You know what he's like meddling into everyone's business even if they don't want him to." Kaoru said. " Well, we'll be off." Together both twins stride out of the classroom.

"Why does he ask after me? It's not like he's close to me or anything." I asked Haruhi confused.

" It's the kind of person senpai is. He always cares for others. And once he starts to get involved the rest of the host club is involved as well. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary? You don't look well."

" No thanks." After that Haruhi didn't say another word. Morning classes went smoothly as I was able to concentrate to a good standard. I was able to take plenty of notes knowing that I wouldn't be able to remember all the information in my current state. At lunch I only went to buy some food and when I arrived back, I was surprised to see only a few post it notes. All of a sudden I heard a shriek of fangirl cries from the other side of the classroom. I turned horrified by what I saw.

" Do you have any requests, princess?" A seductive, smooth voice spoke. Instantly, I recognised the host club gathered in the classroom. Tamaki was boldly hosting to all the girl's needs.

" Everyone, today is a special day! The host club will be your personal waiters today, dealing with each of our maiden's demands. If you have a request write it on a post it and each of us will happily grant each of your desires." Tamaki announced in a dramatic flair which sent many girls swooning, and hanging on his every word.

" What on earth are you all doing?" I shouted over the crowd's continuous cries.

" Ah... Hazel how nice of you to have joined us. Is something wrong?" Tamaki smiled with his violet eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

" Like I asked what on earth are you all doing?"

" I'm so glad you asked. Today, us hosts will be taking requests instead of post it girl." He stated simply.

" Why would you bother to do that for someone like me? I'm still a servant and I'm supposed to do all the requests."

" Simple. The host club helps any lady in trouble no matter what. Haruhi mentioned that you were unwell and the host club can't leave a lady to fend for herself." I was lost for words. This is the first time anyone has gone out of their way to help me. Mori senpai and Honey senpai were busy sharing cake out as the customers were requesting to eat all kinds of cake which would please Honey senpai a lot. Haruhi greeted each girl kindly as he took each of their requests. Kyoya wore a calm and composed look as he politely smiled at each of his admirers. Hikaru and Kaoru raced around to complete as many requests as they could. Tamaki stared at me blinking waiting for a response.

" Is my daughter ignoring me?" He asked as he tried to get my attention.

" I don't really know what to say." I was bewildered.

He chuckled softly and said, " All you have to do is say thank you."

I met his gaze and grinned a true smile. " Thank you!"

" Aww! I have such a cute daughter. Come to Daddy!" He grabbed me ruffling my hair. It reminded me about my dad. It felt so comforting. I started to laugh as his hair started to tickle me.

" Tamaki senpai, please stop your hair keeps getting in my face." I managed to gasp out.

" Hey boss what do you think you're doing with our toy?" Two voices questioned.

" Playing with my daughter. Why, what do you two want?"

" In case you've forgotten.." Hikaru started

" ...we have a bet going on." Kaoru finished.

" Oh yeah, I will not let you get a hold of pictures of my little girl!" Tamaki declared war on the twins as their sharp gazes clashed.

" Pictures?" I looked at them cluelessly.

" Kyo-chan has pictures of Haruhi as a child." Honey senpai joined in.

" Why is Haruhi being called a girl? Isn't he a boy?" I tried to investigate further as my curiosity got the better of me.

" Considering Haruhi looks like a girl, the boss calls him his daughter as well." Kyoya said.

" So you're all like a family?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

" Yeah! Tama-chan is the dad, Kyo-chan is the mom, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are the sons, Haru-chan is the daughter and Takashi and me are the neighbours!" Honey informed me happily.

" That's sweet." I smiled.

" On with the contest! I will beat you shady twins!" Tamaki's eyes shined with utter determination.

" Don't count on it boss." Hikaru challenged. The troublesome trio raced off grabbing as many requests as they could handle.

" I'm surprised Tamaki even suggested this." I talked to Haruhi.

" He does crazy things all the time and leaves the business side of things to Kyoya senpai."

" Perhaps we should do this more often. It proves popular with the ladies and we are gaining a lot of profit from this." Kyoya said seriously. Is he really just after their money? But I suppose they need at least one business-like person in the host club. I'm sure if Tamaki had control of the host club's money he would spend a ridiculous amount on some kind of flamboyant investment.

" I just have to take care of a couple of post its now. Thank you." It felt like a giant weight had been off my shoulders.

" It's fine. It looks like you need a break once in a while." He advised with great concern on his face.

" I suppose I do. I'll see you later." The post it notes left didn't have many requests and for once Nanami's request was only a couple of things. I only spent fifteen minutes on the tasks. I was almost lost on what to do. I have never had so much free time at school before. Since I felt unwell, I decided to get outside for some fresh air. The best thing about Spring is that the wondrous scent of the flowers permeated the air and it was a relaxing place to be after a unbearably long morning stuck inside of the classroom. It had been a while I was at peace like this.

Lunch was over before I knew it. I still felt ill but I felt more relieved than before. Fortunately I had more focus in the afternoon class even though it wasn't my best subjects. Science was always a bad subject for me. Last time I remember nearly setting my book on fire as I had tried to lit a bunsen burner but the lit side of the splint decided to fall directly onto my hard work. The teacher was far from happy. But luckily, I didn't have a practical today. Maths was definitely worse. Algebraic fractions were never my favourite topic. I still firmly believe that letters and numbers such never mix. Why would you want to divide a number by a letter anyway? Relief spread through my system as the long awaited final toll of the school bell declared the end of another tiresome school day.

I wasn't bothered about cleaning the school classroom again. I would be on my own so there would be no unnecessary noise to make my headache worse. Students evacuated the classroom eager to leave. I went to the school's store room to grab the equipment I needed. Then a sharp click echoed through out the enclosed space. Straightaway I dropped the stuff to the floor with my breath quickening.

" That will teach her." A spiteful voice murmured outside the room. Monica. Her and her lackeys laughed as they walked away. Their shoes hitting the floor simultaneously with the sound getting quieter and quieter as they walked further away. My hand dived straight forward to the handle tried to get it to open. I kept lifting it up and down. I punched the door in frustration. How could I be so stupid? I can't get out! I need to get out now!

" HELP! PLEASE ANYONE!" Manically I screamed. "PLEASE!"

Anxiety was building up inside. My stomach twisting in knots and I felt sick. It reminded me to much of that incident. The dark walls seemed to close in on me. Trapping me as if I was in a box with no escape. My body began to uncontrollable tremble. My heart was pounding. My palms wet with sweat from the fear.

" PLEASE! LET ME OUT NOW! THIS ISN'T A GAME!"

I don't care how I get out! I need to! I couldn't calm myself down. There's no flames. There's no flames. I chanted in my head to reassure myself. I could feel the heat rise to my face. My vision blurring. Damn, my fever. It's getting worse. My parents can't save me this time. My throat felt torrid and hurt from the shouting.

" I DON'T WANT TO BE TRAP AGAIN! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Hysterically I kept tugging on the door trying to force it open. Tears rushed out streaming from my eyes. My screams coming out in ragged sobs.

" LET ME OUT!"

Suddenly, the luminous light was reveal with the door quickly opening. Instinctively, my legs powered me forward out of the enclosed prision and I crashed into a hard chest. I clutched on tightly, sobbing my heart out, with loud, panting breaths as I tried to slow down my heart rate. My head felt faint. I felt a soft, warm hand on my shoulder. A sudden sense of relief washed over me and my eyes felt heavy as I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.n/ Hi! I was lucky even to publish to today. I have been busy with an exam, birthday and being ill on top of that so I am really happy to get this out. In response to GIR3c, my plan is to have her end up with Kaoru and to glasseslover22, you will find out who finds Hazel in this chapter! Hope this cleared things up so now on with the story!**

Chapter 6

Slowly, my eyes flutter open. My body feels heavy and groggy. Faintly, I could hear whispers around me.

" Is she alright?"

" Wait she's waking up!"

Sleepily, I tried to sit up as I shift my weight on the comfortable surface like a zombie rising from the dead.

" My daughter's waking up!" Shouted a loud, instantly recognisable voice.

Startled I moved away as quickly as I could nearly falling of the high bed.

" Tamaki-senpai you need to learn to be quieter."

'But I was so worried about Hazel!" Tamaki protested with fake tears in his eyes.

Why are they all here? Last time I remember, I was at school in that dreaded storeroom. Then someone let me out. Who was it? How long have I been out for? Damn it, I need to get to that shift! Quickly, I tried to get out of the bed. A forceful arm stopped me from advancing out the bed. Shocked, I glance up to. He shook his head at me.

" You shouldn't move yet. You had a very bad fever. One of the doctors checked you out. He said you haven't been resting properly." Haruhi advised me.

" I have a shift to do! I can't afford to miss one! I have to pay the rent." I protested against him

" You can forget about doing any shifts for a while." Kyoya said

" Why? I have so much to do. I need to go."

" Hazel, you shouldn't go anywhere. You've been out for nearly 17 hours." Haruhi mentioned with a concerned look on his face. I've seriously been out that long? That's more sleep than I have had for most of this week!

Bluntly, Kyoya lectured, "The doctor said that you suffered from exhaustion. If you don't rest, it causes trouble for others."

" Don't be too harsh she only just recovered from her fever."

Unexpectedly, Honey jumped high of the ground ambushing me with his clinging arms. I let out a painful gasp as he started to cling incredibly tightly.

" Hey Haz-chan why were you locked in the storeroom?" He asked innocently.

Should I tell them? They already know that I'm being targeted by Monica and her cruel cronies. Then again they did let me stay here and let me recover. I suppose it's the least I could do.

" Ok, I'll tell you. Wait, where's Honey-senpai?"

Wondering where he was, I looked around and I was unable to see him, but then I spotted a lump under the silky, beige covers. A cream haired head popped out from under the covers like a rabbit out of its burrow. He crawled out and sat there with a beaming smile on his face sitting comfortably as the pillows were propped him up.

" Honey-senpai what are you doing?" I asked him, confused by his actions.

" I'm getting ready for a story! Takashi come and sit next to me!" He said excitedly.

" Alright." He replied. Then Mori-senpai strolled over as he settled down next to Honey. Before I knew it, Tamaki appeared next to me, smiling with a carefree way.

" Tamaki-senpai, why are you sitting on the bed?"

" I'm here to offer my fatherly comfort to you!" Was there seriously any point in asking them? They always do whatever they want anyway. Honestly, Tamaki is the craziest one of the bunch. Then again I suppose each club has to have at least one unusual person.

" Haruhi! Come and sit next to me!" He pleaded with sparkly, wide eyes brimming with happiness as he patted the empty spot on his left. Suddenly, the two tricksters appeared grabbing his arms.

" Come on Haruhi, you're sitting next to us." They spoke simultaneously. Haruhi didn't have time to protest as he was made to sit at the side of the twins. Immediately, Tamaki entered his depressed state as his hopes of sitting with his 'daughters' were shattered.

" Not to be a bother but why are you all sitting on my bed?" Kyoya asked, pressing us all for a answer.

" We all have to sit together for the story, Kyo-chan." Honey stated.

" Momma! Our daughter won't sit next to me!" Whined Tamaki in a dramatic fashion.

" Since you're all sitting on my bed, you may as well make room for me." He ordered as he seated himself next to a very depressed host.

" Are we in your house, Kyoya-senpai?" I spoke loudly out of shock.

" Yes as my family are medically experienced it only seemed right at the time." He explain as he pushed his glasses up.

" Thank you for taking me in. I hope I wasn't much of a bother."

" Well, I suppose..." Kyoya had started to say before he was interrupted by Tamaki.

" There was no trouble at all! I would help one of my daughters anytime!" He sparkled out of his depressed phase.

" I suppose I should start talking. I was on cleaning duty again so I went to the storeroom to get some of the supplies together. Before I knew it I was locked in. Pretty much straight away I knew who had done it. It was Monica from my class with her worshippers..."

" My poor little girl!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock horror.

" Shut up boss." Hikaru spoke.

" Yeah, she's getting to the good bit." Kaoru added.

" What was it like in that storeroom?" Questioned Honey. I was hesitant. Normally, I would answer anyone's questions straight away but it's suddenly getting more personal. If I explained any further I would recall those abhorrent memories I wish to forget.

" It was pure stupidity on my part. I should have left the door wide open. I've always been scared of small places ever since that day." I answered.

" Which day?" He asked innocently not knowing the depth of my answer. Oh god. I shouldn't have said that. Suddenly, I could feel their stares on my face. I bit my lip to prevent any tears from rising.

" You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Haruhi said.

" The day my parents died." I said bluntly.

The whole room was launched into silence. With each passing moment, the air seemed to grow tense in the shock of my revelation. Only shallow breathing could be heard.

I should prevent them from asking any more questions and the only way I can do that is to tell them everything and maybe just maybe they will leave the topic alone from now on.

" It was only a month ago. My parents died in a fire at the Tokinawa manor. During the fire, I was accidentally locked in, in a storeroom while I was getting some equipment. The flames and smoke start to creep in under the doorway and it was slowly getting harder to breathe. I feared that I would die right there and then..."

I paused for a moment looking at their faces. There was a mixture of shock and concern. I took a deep breath and continued.

" Luckily, my mum and dad found me in time and broke down the door. My dad used his suit jacket to cover my head from the flames and smoke. Then he tells me to run. I shouted back that I didn't want to leave them behind. He said that he wanted to go back and find more people. They hugged me tightly and kissed my head, not knowing it was going to be the last time they would. Reluctantly, I turned to run and he called out after me that whatever happens just keep on smiling, using that same stupid grin he always wore."

Lightly, I smiled to myself remembering that silly smile.

" Just as I ran out the emergency services arrived. Hibiki and Ren, the cooks, looked after me. Soon after the fire died down, thanks to the services. But I couldn't find them. Then when the officers came to me they said they had found two bodies together and it looked like they were holding hands. They told me one of them was trapped under some of the wreckage. I knew instantly it was them. It was the first time I had cried so much."

As I finished the story I tilted my head down, refusing to met any of their gazes. I touched my cheek not realising that most of my tears had escaped from my eyes.

" It must have been tough." Haruhi broke the tense silence.

" Yeah, but they wouldn't want me to dwell on it." Furiously, I wipe my face to get rid of the evidence. " Anyway how did I get out of the storeroom?"

" Well, it happened something like this..." Tamaki began to explain.

Flashback...

Tamaki Suoh was wondering around the corridor on his way to the clubroom, having fantasies in his exclusive mind theatre. Inside the host's mind, two devilish twins were chasing after his poor little girl yet again.

" Come on Haruhi, we only want to dress you up." Hikaru spoke in a sly voice.

" Yeah, we know you would look so good in this maid outfit!" Kaoru added mischievously.

" But I don't want to look like a maid!" Haruhi cried out.

" Come on you know it will be fun." The identical terrors said at the same time.

Swiftly, Haruhi started to run away but it wasn't much use as she tripped over dramatically onto the ground. Haruhi looked hopeless as she knew at any second she would be captured and forced into that monstrosity of a maid uniform. But all hope wasn't lost quite yet as Tamaki showed up in heroic fashion.

" Don't worry Haruhi, I will be your knight!" Tamaki announced reassuring Haruhi.

" We can't defeat him, Hikaru!"

" You're right! He's too princely!"

" No, he's a king!" Kaoru exclaimed.

" Let's get out of here!" The pair ran off in bitter defeat, leaving the knight and maiden behind.

" Tamaki-senpai, how can I thank you?" Haruhi asked as she looked up at Tamaki with wide, innocent eyes.

"You don't have to and call me Tamaki." He smiled proudly.

" But Tamaki, I made a lunch box especially for you." Haruhi held a little blue box out to Tamaki

" For me! You shouldn't have but I gratefully accept as it is from a fair maiden such as yourself."

" Tamaki!" Suddenly, Haruhi launched herself into his arms and Tamaki was so happy he was speechless.

Back to reality. Tamaki blushed bright red from his thoughts.

" Haruhi, you're so cute when you do things like that!" He said as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

" PLEASE! LET ME OUT NOW! THIS ISN'T A GAME!" A shout echoed through the air, snapping Tamaki out of his wild fantasies.

" Who was that?" He wondered as he approached the store room door.

" I DON'T WANT TO BE TRAP AGAIN! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

His eyes widened in realisation. " Is that Hazel?"

" LET ME OUT!"

Quickly, he bolted open the door and felt a sudden weight crash into him, sobbing heavily. Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder trying to steady her. Then, to his surprise she collapsed on the floor. It took a few moments for Tamaki to realise what was going on. Panic rose through him and he ran off to the club to announce what had happened.

With a loud bang, he slammed open the doors and the rest of the club looked at him, perplexed by his dramatic entrance.

" I have news! Hazel's just fainted and she needs our help!" He announced.

" Then where is she?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki stood in the doorway looking confused. " Could it be that you left her where she fainted?"

" That is really a new low boss. I never expected you to abandon a lady in need." Kaoru added on the pressure for Tamaki and he sank into his favourite depression corner.

" I didn't mean to leave her. I panicked!' He defended himself.

" Alright just tell me where she is." Kaoru demanded calmly.

" Down the corridor, on the left. She should be outside the storeroom." He murmured. Without a second thought, Kaoru ran out and found Hazel sprawled out across the floor. He lifted her up in a bridal style and carried her to the club room. Lightly, he put a hand on her head and he could feel her burning up.

" What should we do? She's got a fever." Kaoru asked the rest of the club when he returned.

" We should take her to Kyoya's house!" Tamaki suggested.

" Why to my house?" Kyoya asked indifferently.

" Well, you should know your family are medical specialists." Kyoya got annoyed by Tamaki's comment.

" Yes, I already knew that but we could take her to one of the hospitals my family own where she would get the medical care and attention she needs." He explained.

" But she wouldn't want to wake up with a bunch of strange nurses and doctors examining her. Please Kyoya and we haven't been round to your place for ages! Please Momma we need to help our daughter!" Tamaki pleaded.

" Fine, just as long as you stop pestering me." Kyoya reluctantly gave in.

" Yey! Thank you Kyoya!"

" Just don't get ahead of yourself. This is a one time offer."

End of flashback.

" ... and Kyoya very kindly let us take you to his place!" Tamaki finished happily. Poor Kyoya, I have to give him more credit for following Tamaki's schemes. Oh well, at least I feel better.

" Thank you everyone. I feel a lot better. But I should get going. I'm sure I have been a enough trouble as it is." I struggled to move as the covers couldn't move.

" You shouldn't leave yet! You heard what Kyoya said! You should spent the weekend here with us!" Tamaki looked at me like an excited puppy with a new toy.

" Yeah stay, Haz-chan and then we can eat lots of cake together." Honey said with cute smile on his face as he hugged his vibrant pink bunny.

" I don't have much choice do I?" I asked with a sigh.

Honey let out a little giggle and Tamaki beamed.

" Is it alright if I stay the weekend, Kyoya-senpai?" I asked.

" Yes as you will be under medical observation." He stated as he turned to his little black book and scribbled quickly inside it.

" Don't let us out! We want to play with our toy!" The twins whined childishly.

" Leave her alone, she only woke up a little while ago." Haruhi defended me. I mentally started to thank Haruhi as I just wanted to lie down and have some peace and quiet. Then again I don't think it is possible with this bunch around. I suppose this is the start of my busy weekend with the host club.


End file.
